


Romeo, Juliet and other interesting discoveries

by shanimalew



Series: Fictober 2019 [6]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Drabble, Fictober 2019, Fluff, Gay Panic, Gen, M/M, Slice of Life, Surprises, Unexpected revelations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 12:56:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20948696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanimalew/pseuds/shanimalew
Summary: Aziraphale loves discovering new things about Crowley...“Crowley I can see your nipples” Aziraphale murmurs shocked, eyes fixed on Crowley’s chest. “They are pierced”“Yes, I’m aware. Your point?” the demon asks.[Fictober 2019, Day 6]





	Romeo, Juliet and other interesting discoveries

**Author's Note:**

> This is prompt six coming two days later because...life happens. But what matters is that it's done, hope you like it!

**Day 6: “Yes, I’m aware. Your point?”**

Aziraphale can’t believe what he is seeing. 

“Crowley I can see your nipples” Aziraphale murmurs shocked, eyes fixed on Crowley’s chest. “They are pierced” .

What should have sounded like a question, or even an exclamation, comes out as a surprised statement.

“Yes, I’m aware. Your point?” the demon asks.

His voice is so calm, as if Aziraphale has just asked him what time it was... It confuses the angel even more.

“You’re staring, angel” he continues, amused.

Aziraphale’s eyes snap back up so fast he almost feels dizzy. He has so many things to say, to ask but he doesn’t know where to begin.

“We are going to the theatre, Crowley! You can’t wear this!” is what he says in the end. Which is okay, settling for the safe option is okay.

“We are going to see Adam and his friends’ play in a school production of ‘Romeo and Juliet’, I think it hardly counts as theatre”

“They kindly invited us, you can’t dress like this! There will be parents” he continues indignant. 

“This is stylish!” he exclaims, indicating his body as if it will magically make his shirt more decent. “Now get in the car or we’ll be late, which I think for you is worse than what they can say about my shirt” he continues and, without even waiting for an answer, gets inside the Bentley.

Aziraphale sits at his side in silence, still a bit shocked about the fact that apparently Crowley one day decided to pierce his nipples and only today Aziraphale found out about it.

“You’re thinking so loud I can’t hear the music, angel” Crowley says all of the sudden, smiling mockingly at Aziraphale. “Something you want to share? O ask?” he says suggestively.

It makes Aziraphale mad that he’s so easily readable that Crowley perfectly knows what he wants.

“When did you get...those?” he murmurs. 

He winced internally at his tone; he sounded like a prude. It’s not that he judges Crowley’s choice, on the contrary, he really likes it...strangely.

And that is the real issue.

Crowley laughs and Aziraphale really wants to be offended but Crowley’s heartfelt laughter is so rare he finds himself lost in it, cherishing every second.

“Don’t remember...I think in the 1980s. Do you like them?” He asks smirking.

Aziraphale lets out a strangled No.

Crowley looks away from the road and fixes his gaze on him, studying him. After what Aziraphale feels like an eternity, Crowley looks towards the road, smiling to himself. He doesn’t openly call Aziraphale a liar but the truth hangs between them, as Crowley lets the silence reign in the car.

They don’t talk about it anymore and they just enjoy the play, although it’s not as good as Aziraphale hoped it to be. They receive some odd looks, but the angel is more concerned with the fact that the teacher butchered the text of the play to care. 

“Mr. Crowley and Mr. Aziraphale! Liked the play?” Adam asks them excited, ready to go home and eat everything he can find in the fridge. Who knew playing could be so exhausting…

“Very much, my dear. You were all exceptional” Aziraphale says happily.

“Nice shirt, Mr.Crowley! Very punk-rock” Pepper exclaims.

He high-fives the little girl excited, as they both make the ‘Rock’ sign. He then elbows Aziraphale, a satisfied smirk on.

Aziraphale just rolls his eyes, ignoring him and continuing talking with Adam.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Kudos and comments are always appreciated


End file.
